Protective nets of this type are characterised in that they have a high tear strength and good deformability, and on this basis can be stressed to a considerable extent. This type of protective net is disclosed in WO 2010/049089 which relates to a high-strength braided structure composed of wire spirals twisted one inside the other and which are pressed flat to form three-dimensional rows of loops. This procedure enables inexpensive production of the braided structure.